Aiks
Aiks (アイクス, Aikusu) is a Horologue and major antagonist of the series. He was also the Horologue who ate Victor Putin's time. Aiks is a subordinate of the Lord. Appearance Aiks Horologue M.jpg|Aiks (Horologue form) in the manga. Aiks Horologue A.jpg|Aiks (Horologue form) in the anime. Personality Having consumed thousand years of "time", Aiks eventually gets an Ego and is able to act like a mankind. Despite this, he still can't think logically and can't understand humans' emotion. He is full of curiosity and thus tries many "experiments" to understand them. He knows that a young Victor Putin hated his mother due to her being physically weak, and his father being an illegal doctor. Thus, Aiks decided to murder Eve Putin, but can't understand when Victor cried. Aiks presumed that the death of his mother still couldn't satisfy him. Therefore, he also murdered Victor's dad, Alex Putin, but became more confused as Victor became more depressed than the previous experiment. Background 12 years ago, Aiks was the Horologue that being lured out by Victor Putin after the latter felt guilty for the death of his wife. Aiks ate several portions of Victor's time and damaged him in the chest. Plot In C'est La Vie town, after Kiri Putin managed to defeat several Horologues, Aiks appears in his Horologue form. He then affected a bunch of gamblers that filled with guilty and ate their time. After Victor and Kiri began to fight him, he greeted Victor. Aiks claimed to be the one that ate Victor's time 12 years ago, much to Victor's surprise since he didn't recall anything. After the arrival of Mina Putin, Enko told Aiks to retreat, stating that if he proceeded the Lord would get mad. Aiks calmly obeyed this and disappeared. After Victor returned to his hometown, Couljours, Aiks who had been spended time there for years doing his "experiments" disguised himself as a random villager. After Victor eventually slapped his younger self, Aiks came and questioned him about this. The two were briefly interrupted by the arrival of Bill Raidan, but Aiks immediately devoured him, revealing himself to be the mastermind that has controlled the whole Couljours. Aiks told Victor that they have encountered each other three times. As Victor recognized Aiks, they began to fight. While fighting, Aiks stated that he is unable to understand humans, revealing that he has tried many experiments focused on Victor's family in Couljours. An angered Victor then tried his best to damage him, but none of his efforts were worked. Aiks easily managed to defeat Victor and prepared devour to him. However, Victor was soon rescued by Blaze (Kiri in the anime). As Victor regrouped with Kiri, Blaze and Mina, the group eventually managed to mortally damage Aiks that forced him to retreat. Later, in a forest, Mina encountered him. Abilities Time Eating: Just like the other Horologues, Aiks is able to eat humans' lifespan by devouring their "time". The amount of time he has eaten at least reached 8,000 years, but he was later estimated to have consumed 37,600 years of humans' lifespan. As such, this made him turn into gargantuan proportions compared to the other Horologues. Eternal Eaters: Aiks can create clones of his feeding organs to eat the target. These organs are only a clone so they are immune to almost any type of attacks. Gastas Evil: Aiks can create two massive wings on his back made from dissolving liquid, which can dissolve any objects touching it and returning them to nothingness. Gastas Ray: Aiks can shoot a massive dark laser which can reflect off of surfaces and can level entire blocks of cities. Mind Control: Aiks can affect people that filled with guilty, especially gamblers, into begging to him to reverse time. Aiks then freely eats his targets' lifespan. Anime & Manga Differences *In Episode 10, when Aiks was about to finish Victor off, Victor was saved by Blaze. However, in the anime, Victor was saved by Kiri instead. Trivia *He shares the same voice actor as Kirei Kotomine from the Fate series. Category:Horologues Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Antagonists